Infrared laser pointers have been used successfully under nighttime conditions for the important applications of target marking and target hand-off, while providing shoot-from-the-hip capability. A laser spot generated by a continuous wave (CW) eye-safe near-infrared (NIR) laser can be observed by standard issue night vision goggles (NVGs) or near-infrared sensitive cameras at long distances. This system, however, only operates under conditions where the background illumination is very low. Under daytime conditions, the IR laser spot becomes indistinguishable from the solar background illumination, rendering the CW laser spot undetectable.